shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mailo Sentir/Personality and Relationships
Personality Mailo is a consenting man, he has little time for humans and even fishmen at that matter. Mailo shares several personality traits with Hody Jones and Vander Decken. Mailo is a racist, overly hypocritical, prideful, brutal and vicious natured fishman who, like many of his kind, hates humans. However Mailo also seems to be hypocritical with his own kind, he looks down on them as well. He had left his race and now he has the thought that he is the god of the fishmen or such. So this reflects deeply, he acts as if he was a god and doesn't care what happens to those who get in his way. He is stubborn and a dishonorable fighter, he had shown that he wishes to fight and show that he is a dominant force in both the land and the sea. Some of the traits that he often shares with Vander is his deep love for treasure, he is greedy as they come. As the shell god, he often demands his opponents to bow to him and he might show them mercy. Of course this never had seemed to have worked and he easily can get flustered with his opponents. He does have little patience for opponents and mostly for woman as well, he had revealed that wanted a woman. But she had let him, so as such he had told her that he was the shell god and she had dared to defy him. He seems to have this stream of arrogance's about him and doesn't seem to notice, just another day as the Shell god to him. But one redeeming quality that Mailo has is a sense of honor, of course this is his own sense. He had commented that the only reason why he is a member of the Sujata pirates is because he has a debt to pay to the ghost that freed him. So until the ghost tells him that he debt is paid he will serve as a member of the crew. But ironically for him is that the ghost he had spoke about it dead, so he is going to serve the Sujata crew until he is himself is dead. He commented that it can't sit right with him if he has a debt left unpaid, this is why he seems to do one thing at a time. Relationships Sujata Pirates Among the Sujata crew, even though he is there to work off his debt to the ghost who had freed him. He seems to fit right in with him, as the swimmer of the crew his job is to save if any of the devil fruit users fall into the water. So often he is the difference between life and a watery grave for the devil fruit users. Mailo doesn't really seem to show his true colors to the crew because he has a debt to pay, he seems to be calm and collected with them. Or more or less silent whenever it comes to such things, because he is a member of the weapons core. He rarely sees the other members of the crew, because he and his team work closely with both Donsai himself and Donsai's elite. Donsai Sujata With Donsai Sujata he is somewhat respectful to the man, this is because of the ghost's orders. Mailo seems to think that Donsai is the link to the ghost he had encountered and from which he is able to repay his debt, so this is why he does as told. But he also revealed that he seems to like working with Donsai and with the Oculta coalition, Mailo is interested in joining the group, as promised if Mailo keeps severing under donsai and such he will tell of Mailo to Bestia himself. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages